


A Future With You (Is My Happy Ending)

by Amethystina



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: And Cougar getting his shit together, Does that count as plot?, I'm not even sure if this has a plot, M/M, Pining, Some introspection and attempts and communication too, That's basically what this fic is about, finding happiness, hints of past child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystina/pseuds/Amethystina
Summary: Cougar has come to terms with the fact that his life will probably end badly. Odds are he'll get killed during one of their increasingly desperate attempts to stop Max or, even worse, he'll waste away after having watchedhis teamget killed during one of their increasingly desperate attempts to stop Max. Either way, he knows it will be bad.Truth be told, he's tired of the whole thing — tired of seeking revenge and trying to reclaim his life while, ironically, throwing away the life hedoeshave. If Cougar had a choice, he'd call it quits and settle down somewhere far, far away from Max and his evil schemes, but he knows he can't — not if it would mean leaving Jensen behind. Fact is, Jensen plays a very big part in Cougar's happily ever after. Not that Jensen knows that — and hopefully never will — because Cougar has no idea how to explain to his best friend that he doesn't mean that in a platonic capacity.In short: Cougar knows he's not going to get the happy ending he wants, but it doesn't hurt to dream, does it?





	A Future With You (Is My Happy Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [Mnemmy](http://mnemmy.tumblr.com/) asked for "You look really tired" from [THIS](http://amethystinawrites.tumblr.com/post/146712778193/ghostling-four-word-prompts-please-come) prompt post.
> 
> I... have no idea what happened? This was supposed to be a simple ficlet but ended up being 5k and I've promised myself that anything above 4k will be posted on its own so here we are. I honestly don't even know why this is 5k? Not much happens? But, uh, enjoy?

 

"You look really tired."

Cougar held back the urge to give Jensen a flat, deadpan stare. Considering that they had been lying in wait for hours already, hoping to spot one of Max's new underlings, he wouldn't say that he was feeling overly energetic, no. Time passed slowly when on stake outs and boredom was an inevitability not even Cougar could escape.

Of course he looked tired.

Cougar didn't reply, still focused on what was happening — or not happening, as it were — on the other end of his scope.

"I mean, aside from the obvious," Jensen continued. His elbow brushed against Cougar's, lightly enough that Jensen could get away with calling it an accident. He wasn't supposed to be jostling Cougar if he could help it, but that had to be difficult when you carried as much excess energy as Jensen did. Not to mention that he'd always been a little more tactile than recommended. "Are you okay?"

Cougar rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."

They were camped out in a mostly abandoned building, opposite a warehouse where the underling was going to hold some kind of meeting, though the team had yet to pin down the exact date. As a result, Cougar and Jensen had been sent to watch the place while Aisha and Clay were off trying to locate more concrete leads. Pooch, as usual, sat posted in a van two blocks away, in case Jensen and Cougar needed a quick getaway.

They all wore comms — out of habit, really — but Cougar couldn't be sure if the others were actually listening to the conversation. This wasn't their usual kind of op, with a focused plan and a goal in sight, but rather a " _if_ he shows up, that would be great" sort of thing.

Which was why Jensen was there to keep him company, Cougar supposed.

He didn't usually have the luxury of a spotter, but, whenever he did, Jensen was the one who got saddled with the task. Partly because Jensen could work his tech from almost any location, but, more importantly, because Clay had realized long ago that Cougar performed better that way. The only one he actually tolerated to have that close to him for a long period of time — while simultaneously being expected to focus on the mission — was Jensen.

Cougar knew the others couldn't understand why — Jensen was fidgety and loud and had no patience whatsoever, which should make him the _worst_ partner when attempting anything that required focus and precision. Except Cougar wasn't bothered by Jensen's quirks. He found the steady chatter comforting and felt more grounded with the heat of Jensen's body next to his.

Cougar had yet to acknowledge what that might mean — _why_ he relaxed whenever Jensen was within touching distance — and now was clearly not the time for revelations of that kind.

"See, I think you're lying," Jensen said distractedly. He had abandoned his own scope in favor of playing games on his phone. If Cougar hadn't know that Jensen could snap to attention at a moment's notice, he'd probably be annoyed about that. "Are you sleeping? I mean, not right now, obviously, but when you go to bed. Are you getting enough sleep?"

"Are you?" Cougar countered.

Jensen let out an amused scoff. " _Touché_."

They had been chasing Max for almost two years and, truth be told, all of them were stretched thin by then. Pooch constantly longed for Jolene and his baby boy, often staying behind instead of coming with the rest of them on their ops. Sooner or later, Cougar knew they would have to face the fact that Pooch's absence would be permanent — that he had to prioritize his family over revenge. Pooch couldn't keep chasing Max back and forth across the globe, not when it might get him killed.

Cougar didn't blame him. If anything, he was surprised that Pooch had held out for as long as he had and admired his sense of loyalty. Still, when the day came, Cougar knew he wouldn't feel an ounce of betrayal. Pooch deserved time with his family, which was infinitely more precious than some hunt for a psychopathic megalomaniac.

No, if Cougar would be feeling anything that day, it would be jealousy.

He wouldn't say that his age had caught up with him — he wasn't _that_ old — but the thought of settling down was sounding more and more appealing. To have an actual home, far away from all this death and suffering, might help him combat the nightmares. Maybe, given some time, he'd be able to start _healing_ instead of just piling more and more dead bodies onto his already heavy conscience.

The problem was just that the home Cougar wanted — the one he pictured in his most desperate, vulnerable moments — was one he would never be able to have. He didn't even know where to _begin_ building that life, even if the biggest part of it lay mere inches away, playing Angry Birds on his phone.

How someone could be so unreachable yet so close was a mystery to Cougar.

He quickly shoved the thought down, refusing to acknowledge the painful clench in his chest. Now wasn't the time.

"I'm just worried, that's all," Jensen said, voice gentle enough to send a shiver down Cougar's spine.

He shouldn't react — he was trying _so hard_ not to — because while the words and their proximity might make things _feel_ intimate, their situation was anything but that. They were on a stake out, for heavens' sake, lying on top of two workbenches they had pushed together in front of the window Cougar had decided gave him the best vantage point. Jensen had somehow managed to find a blanket that he'd carefully placed on top of the tables — it made lying on the hard surface a little more bearable — but Cougar wouldn't exactly call their setup romantic.

Yet Cougar couldn't deny that the warmth from Jensen — and the distracting smell of his shampoo — made him want to forget about the mission entirely.

Jensen sighed and put his phone away, obviously having tired of his game. He seemed to think for a second before he suddenly turned, settling on his side rather than his stomach, facing Cougar. Despite knowing he shouldn't, Cougar's gaze snapped to look at Jensen — as inevitably and surely as it always would — instead of the warehouse he was ordered to watch. Jensen had his folded arm tucked in under his head and was looking at Cougar in a way that could only be described as _expectant_.

"Cougar, talk to me."

Jensen was lying closer than before — much too close — and Cougar stayed silent not because he didn't want to reply, but because he was afraid of what he might say if he did. It wasn't just that the others might be listening in over the comms, but the fact that the only clear thought inside Cougar's head was how much he wanted to lean in and kiss Jensen. They were inches apart, Jensen looking kind and inviting, so relaxed and comfortable in Cougar's presence. It would be _so easy_ to kiss Jensen in that moment.

If he didn't stay quiet, Cougar might end up asking for permission to do just that.

Jensen smiled in understanding — what he had understood was difficult to say, though — before he reached out toward Cougar. For a split second, Cougar didn't know what to do. A part of him told him to flinch back, afraid of how he would react if Jensen touched him, but another — the loudest by far — sent a shock of dizzying excitement through his body.

Cougar wasn't sure if he was disappointed or just confused when Jensen carefully brushed Cougar's hair aside and pulled out his earpiece. Perhaps Cougar should have protested — Clay might try to reach them — but, as often was the case when Jensen was involved, ended up waiting to see where this would take him.

Next, Jensen took out his own earpiece. He tucked both small devices into his palm, then closed his fingers around them, as if to make absolutely sure that they would be silenced. Once that was done, Jensen looked up at Cougar.

His eyes were so blue that Cougar almost had to look away.

"Better?" Jensen asked.

Cougar's heart squeezed. Jensen had to stop doing that. No one should be able to understand Cougar as well as Jensen did — no one should be so attuned to Cougar's needs that they fulfilled them without him having to say anything.

"You've been so distant lately," Jensen said, voice low. It wasn't an accusation, but rather a sign of concern that made Cougar's stomach flutter. "And don't try to tell me that's just the way you are, because it's not. You're quiet, yes, but you're also the most committed, attentive person I know and seeing you stare off into space worries me." Jensen waited a beat. "You don't usually shut me out like this."

Cougar averted his gaze, trying to swallow down what tasted a whole like guilt. " _Perdon_."

"That's not what I meant," Jensen chastised, giving Cougar's shoulder a gentle, almost playful, push with his closed fist. "I'm worried, is what I'm saying. Can you please tell me what's up?"

Cougar was tempted, he had to admit. There were words burning in his throat — ones he had held back for _years_ by his count — but he wasn't brave enough to speak them. He couldn't tell Jensen about the nightmares and how they made him long for a normal life. Or how he had never felt as happy as when he got to follow Jensen home and visit Jess and Beth. Or that he might very well have been in love with his best friend ever since he first laid eyes on the man, but, by the time Cougar figured it out, their lives were far too entwined — telling would jeopardize the status quo.

There were so many things Cougar could tell Jensen — things he _wanted_ to tell Jensen — but probably never would.

Cougar took a deep breath, turning his focus back to his scope. "The mission—"

"Fuck the mission," Jensen interrupted. "The odds of the meeting behind held today are slim at best, and while you might still be holding your rifle, neither of us are paying attention."

There was no denying that. Cougar's concentration was firmly on Jensen, not the task at hand.

"Jensen..." Cougar knew he sounded tired — exhausted, even — but now really wasn't the time to be having this discussion. "Later."

"No," Jensen replied stubbornly, "not later. Now. I've been patient, waiting for you to come to me — because you usually do, sooner or later — but this time you didn't. And whatever it is that you're carrying isn't going away on its own."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I can tell that you're not," Jensen persisted. "I know you're not sleeping well and you keep zoning out."

Jensen was glaring at Cougar, silently urging him to make eye contact, but Cougar wasn't prepared to do that — not when he didn't know if he'd be able to keep his mouth shut.

"This isn't like you, Cougs. Something's wrong and I hate to see you suffer, so _please_ , will you just tell me—"

"I _can't_ ," Cougar snapped, making Jensen flinch. "Leave it."

Cougar had rarely, if ever, used that tone of voice when talking to Jensen. His patience was _unending_ when it came to Jensen — to everyone's obvious surprise. But he couldn't talk about this, not when he might say the wrong things.

Fear was heavy inside Cougar's gut, making him clench his jaw, but that was still nothing compared to silence growing between them. He didn't even have to look at Jensen to know that he'd hurt him. Maybe Cougar was just better at reading him than the average person, or perhaps Jensen projected his emotions a lot louder than everyone else, but Cougar rarely had to wonder what Jensen was feeling. Especially in situations like this, when Jensen's distress was so palpable it felt like a physical weight.

"Okay. Sorry."

Cougar closed his eyes, feeling his heart sink at the disheartened acceptance in those softly spoken words. There was literally nothing worse than when Jensen thought he had done something wrong — the way his voice would go quiet and careful, how he'd smile without it reaching his eyes, and how he'd quickly flee the room afterwards, as if afraid of retribution. Cougar knew it stemmed from a childhood that hid more suffering than he could possibly comprehend, and that Jensen never did it to earn sympathy or cause guilt. It was a reflex — a defense mechanisms drilled into him with literal force — and it was almost impossible to know when it would kick in.

Jensen had handled being yelled at by drill sergeants and superior officers without flinching, and dealt with Roque's grouchiness on a daily basis for _years_ with nothing but a smile and teasing comment in return, but sometimes — when things seemed to matter to him the most — a couple of words could set him off.

Like now.

"I'm gonna check in with Pooch and hear if he's seen anything," Jensen said, much too quickly. He was rolling off their improvised perch before he had even finished the sentence.

"Jensen—"

"The reception is better in the stairwell."

Jensen refused to look at Cougar, but he did stop long enough to toss both earpieces onto the worktable. They landed soundlessly on top of the ratty blanket, where Jensen had been lying mere seconds earlier. Cougar felt a cold chill without Jensen's warm body next to his — or maybe that was the wave of dread spreading through him.

"Jensen, wait." Cougar knew it was pointless — there was no stopping Jensen when his defense mechanisms kicked in — but he had to try. "Jake."

As expected, Jensen was already headed for the door — as if he hadn't even heard Cougar speak — and called out over his shoulder. "I'll be back in a bit."

Cougar gritted his teeth, the grip around his rifle growing alarmingly tight. He hadn't meant to send Jensen running — the last thing he wanted was to make Jensen feel bad for showing concern.

The door closed behind Jensen with a heavy _thud_ , leaving Cougar alone in the barren room. He told himself that might be for the best. He had a job to do. Ignoring the guilt would no doubt be difficult — nothing made him feel as rotten as when he'd hurt Jensen — but it wasn't like Cougar could run off after him. He couldn't just leave his post. Clay might not have stated it outright, but, should he get a clean shot, Cougar was very much expected to take out the newest addition to Max's long line of minions.

Granted that there would be another to take the man's place before the week was out, but what choice did Cougar have? This was their life now — a continuous back and forth with Max, both parties trying desperately to get the upper hand. Cougar might want something more — something that didn't involve gunfights, explosions, and sniping people from abandoned buildings — but those were just foolish dreams. Things he knew he couldn't have. He had responsibilities. He had to prioritize the mission.

Cougar froze, blinking in shock.

Since when did he prioritize the mission over Jensen's well-being?

Technically, he should _always_ do that — Clay certainly expected him to — but Cougar wasn't quite as good at following orders as people seemed to think. Why on earth would he start now?

The answer, of course, was simple: this wasn't about the mission. That was just an excuse — and a poor one, at that. The only reason Cougar didn't follow Jensen was because he was afraid it would reveal too much — that Jensen might find out that Cougar's feelings for him weren't so platonic after all. And that, more than anything, Cougar wanted a normal life, far away from all of this.

Jensen had been right all along — Cougar _was_ tired. He was so fucking tired of the violence and the pointless, endless chase that the only thing that got him out of bed some mornings was Jensen. The knowledge that Jensen was still at his side, despite everything. Cougar wanted revenge, sure, but not as much as he wanted happiness.

And they didn't need to kill Max for that.

Fact was, each day they tried could just as easily be their last. Each day Cougar stayed silent was one more day where he might lose Jensen forever, without ever having told him that he loved him.

Time was incredibly precious and Cougar suddenly realized that he might be running out.

What was he waiting for? What did he gain by keeping secrets from Jensen? How could he ever expect to find happiness if he kept coming up with reasons not to pursue it?

What he fuck was he doing?

After a foul curse, Cougar pushed his rifle aside — not even caring if he happened to damage it — and rolled off the workbench. There was a limit to how much of his own self-pity Cougar could stand; if he wanted a different future, he had to stop waiting for it to just fall into his lap. Nothing ever came easy in life, Cougar knew that better than most, and he had always been willing to fight to get what he wanted.

Why would he stop now?

Cougar hurried across the room and through the door leading into the stairwell. Without pausing he started climbing the steps, knowing Jensen had an affinity for roofs. Or maybe Cougar was the one who did and Jensen had simply picked up on the habit?

Sometimes it was difficult to tell where one ended and the other began.

The door to the roof was heavy, its hinges squealing when Cougar pushed it open. It was a stunningly beautiful day outside, the sky bright blue and sun shining, but Cougar was much more interested in locating Jensen than he was in admiring the weather.

Thankfully, Cougar only had to turn around the corner to find him. Jensen stood leaning against the wall, his shoulder's slumped and gaze staring unseeing at the ground. When Cougar took a step closer, Jensen snapped to attention, the surprise on his face showing that he hadn't expected company.

"Cougs? Did something—"

"I want to quit."

Jensen blinked, his wide eyes looking even bluer in the sunlight. "Quit?"

Cougar could understand if that came as a surprise to Jensen. They had both noticed Pooch's dilemma, but neither of them had ever mentioned the possibility that _they_ might want to leave, even if Cougar had reached the point where he thought about it daily.

The biggest reason why he hadn't said anything was because he was afraid that Jensen wouldn't feel the same — that Jensen would want to stay even if Cougar left. Despite having Jess and Beth waiting for him, Jensen had never seemed inclined to call it quits. From what Cougar could tell, Jensen was as dedicated to cause as he always had been.

 _Cougar_ was the one with doubts, and he had no idea how Jensen would take the news.

"Quit this." Cougar made a sweep with his arm. "Max. The hunt."

Jensen pushed off from the wall but didn't step closer. "That's what's been bothering you? Why you look so tired?" His voice softened. "You want to retire?"

" _Sí_."

It felt like a weight had lifted from Cougar's shoulders. It might not be the whole truth, but it was probably better to do this one secret at a time.

"And you were worried about what I would say?" Jensen frowned, looking both offended and a little hurt. "You know I won't judge you for wanting to quit — it's not like I'm having the time of my life here."

" _¿Que?_ "

Cougar hadn't expected that; Jensen hadn't shown any signs of being unhappy or ready to call it quits.

"Are you really that surprised?" Jensen spread his arms wide. "You think I _want_ to chase this maniac across the world several times over? When I could just crank out a couple of fake IDs and settle down with Jess and Beth? Of course not."

Cougar had no idea what to do with that information. How could he have read Jensen so wrong? Or, rather, just how determined had Jensen been to hide that from him?

Jensen averted his gaze and whispered: "I... actually kind of hate it."

"Then why do it?" Cougar asked, feeling like they should have had this conversation months ago.

Jensen snorted and gave Cougar a look that said he was being unusually thick. "Because _you_ do," he replied exasperatedly, as if the answer should have been obvious.

And it was.

For as long as Cougar could remember, people had joked about him and Jensen being a package deal. They were rarely apart if they could help it, so where one went, the other followed. It varied who set the course and pace, but they usually went everywhere together.

It hadn't even occurred to Cougar that he might be the one leading this time.

"I thought this was what _you_ wanted and I..." Jensen shrugged helplessly, as if he wasn't quite sure what words to choose to finish that sentence.

Cougar was reeling.

How could he have missed this?

But, to look at it from the bright side, at least this meant that Jensen wouldn't be averse to the idea of retirement. Whether or not he was willing to do so with Cougar — in the capacity that Cougar hoped for — well, that was another matter entirely. And Cougar would never know unless he asked. The very thought was terrifying, but what was one more reveal after what he had already admitted?

"Can I come?"

Jensen blinked. "What? Come where?"

"With you." Cougar's heart was hammering, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. "To New Hampshire."

"You—" Jensen swallowed and cleared his throat, looking awkward and uncomfortable in a way Cougar had a hard time placing. "Uh... why, exactly? I'm not saying no! Of course not — you know you're always welcome, Cougs — I'm just, um, wondering why you'd want to?"

Jensen was fidgeting, his fingers plucking at the colorful hair ties he kept around wrist. They weren't for himself — his hair was much too short — but Beth had used one or two over the years. Mostly, though, they were for Cougar. Jensen always seemed to know when Cougar's hair got in the way, sometimes even before Cougar did, and inevitably appeared to pull it up into a neat ponytail. The feeling of Jensen running his long, gentle fingers through Cougar's hair was an exquisite kind of torture that Cougar both feared and craved.

He never had to ask for Jensen to help him — Jensen just did it, on his own accord, without saying a word or demanding reciprocation of any kind.

Things like that made Cougar wonder how he was supposed to manage without Jensen. Their lives were so entwined that he probably wouldn't even function on his own anymore. He didn't _want_ to. What he wanted, most of all, was to live happily with Jensen for however long they had left, and watch Beth grow up. He had no other demands than that.

Cougar stepped closer, his entire focus narrowing down to the wary yet hopeful look on Jensen's face and the brilliant blue of his eyes.

"I want a home," Cougar admitted.

"Oh?"

"With you."

Jensen's eyes went wide. " _Oh_." He opened his mouth to say something else, then hesitated, a thoughtful wrinkle appearing between his eyebrows. "Wait. I'm not... I might be misunderstanding you? Because it kinda sounds like you mean, like, uh, a home as in—"

"I love you."

Jensen's mouth shut with a clack. He was staring at Cougar, his face blank from shock.

Was that really so surprising? Maybe Cougar had read this wrong? Maybe Jensen's devotion to him truly was nothing more than an extremely deep friendship?

Still, it was too late to turn back now.

"Can I kiss you?" Cougar asked, despite not having much to suggest that Jensen would want that.

He waited patiently for Jensen's brain catch up — pretending he wasn't at all as nervous as he felt — and hoped for a positive response. _Any_ response, really, because Jensen's staring was getting unsettling.

Then, just as Cougar was beginning to prepare himself to apologize and leave the roof, Jensen spoke.

"Okay. Yeah. Sure." Jensen looked stunned, which wasn't exactly comforting, but he did seem aware of what he was saying. "Go for it."

After a slight moment of hesitation, Cougar did, his hand settling gently against the side of Jensen's neck to keep him steady.

Despite having given his assent, Jensen still seemed a little caught off guard by the kiss, as if he couldn't quite believe it was happening. Cougar could relate. He couldn't say that he had fantasized about this moment — he hadn't dared to allow himself something that tempting — but kissing Jensen was just as breathtaking as he had expected. It sent a shiver down his spine and caused a hot, glorious burn in his gut that Cougar knew would keep him warm for the foreseeable future. Jensen's lips were surprisingly soft and Cougar could feel the quickened thrum of Jensen's pulse against his fingertips.

It didn't take long before Cougar pulled back, letting his hand slide down to settle against Jensen's chest instead. It might have been Cougar's imagination, but he thought he could feel Jensen's heartbeats against his palm.

"Wow. I almost thought you were joking." Jensen blinked a couple of times, then caught Cougar's gaze. "You're not?"

Cougar shook his head.

"You really want to quit? And go back to New Hampshire with me? Like, _with_ -with me?"

" _Sí_. Very much."

Jensen was staring at him as if he couldn't believe his ears. "I honestly never thought... I mean, you seemed so determined to catch Max. I never thought you were actually considering getting out."

Cougar smiled softly. "I won't waste it."

Carefully, as if afraid that Cougar would pull back, Jensen inched a little closer, one of his hands settling on Cougar's hip.

"Waste what?"

"Life. Happiness. You." Cougar shrugged. "Whichever. All of them."

A bright, giddy smile was growing on Jensen's lips. "So, we're really doing this? Clay won't be pleased."

"I know." Cougar did feel a stab of guilt at that — not to mention that he would feel terrible knowing he had never avenged those innocent children in Bolivia — but he had to stop living in the past, otherwise his entire life would pass him by.

A future with Jensen was a great incentive.

"We'll figure it out," Jensen said, even if Cougar wasn't entirely sure if he was referring to Clay's disappointment or the fact that Max would still be out there, wrecking havoc.

"We will," Cougar agreed.

Somehow, they would figure this out.

 

* * *

 

It didn't take Jensen long to set them up with new identities that would allow them to live within walking distance of Jess and Beth. Like they had predicted, Clay wasn't pleased — nor was Aisha — but Cougar refused to let that stop him. Thankfully, Pooch took Cougar and Jensen's retirement as an opportunity to declare his own. His family needed him and he couldn't risk leaving his son without a father.

Neither Clay nor Aisha argued against that, at least.

It took a little longer to actually settle down. As much as Cougar had dreamed about it, the real deal was, naturally, a little different from what he had imagined. Still good, obviously, but with ups and downs that neither of them could have foreseen.

Who knew that building IKEA furniture would be the thing that made him and Jensen have their first real argument?

Fortunately, arguing just wasn't in their nature so Cougar knew it wouldn't become a habit, but he could certainly get used to the sex afterwards.

With their new house, Jess and Beth quickly became a constant in Cougar's life that he hadn't dared to hope for, and he went to enough Little League soccer games to eventually get roped into helping out with the coaching. Cougar had literally _no_ idea how that had happened, but Jensen couldn't stop laughing for fifteen minutes when he heard the news.

All in all, it was a good life.

Cougar had a house, a job, a hobby, and a future. He also had a family and, best of all — he had Jensen. Cougar genuinely had a hard time figuring out what more he could ask for.

Well, except revenge on Max, perhaps.

Jensen, apparently, had been thinking the same thing. One day, out of the blue, about five months after he and Cougar had settled down, he offhandedly suggested a change in tactics. In the past two years, the team had always used the hands-on approach. They had foiled Max's plans, over and over again, by stealing his money, destroying his weapons, and generally making a big nuisance of themselves — Clay and Aisha still were, as far as Cougar knew. But that didn't really seem to make much of a difference in the long run.

A change in tactics might definitely be the way to go.

So Jensen gathered up everything he had on the man — he had become a bit of an expert on tracing Max's steps and shady business dealings, be they physical or digital — and posted it online. There was no telling if anything would come of it or if anyone even cared, but at least they tried. At least Cougar felt that restless part of himself — the one demanding retribution for those sweet, innocent lives lost in the Bolivian jungle — finally get some peace.

Jensen sat in his computer chair, staring at the screen, while Cougar stood behind him, his crossed arms braced against the headrest.

"Done?" Cougar asked.

Jensen let out a slow breath. "Yep. That's all of it."

His knee started jumping up and down — post-success adrenaline, no doubt — before he tilted his head back, looking up at Cougar. His hair tickled against Cougar's bare forearm and Cougar couldn't resist the temptation to let his fingers slide into that blond, spiky mess.

Jensen grinned with delight. "Hey, can we get a dog? I've always wanted a dog."

Cougar let out a short laugh before bending down to place a kiss against Jensen's forehead.

"Sure," he replied. Cougar wouldn't mind getting a dog. He figured Jensen would want a big one — preferably fluffy — and Cougar could always train it to be their guard dog on top of keeping the two younger Jensens entertained.

"Also, let's get married," Jensen continued, his eyes wide with giddiness and hope. "It's legal in New Hampshire. I checked."

That took Cougar by surprise, he had to admit. They hadn't actually been together that long and marriage was quite the commitment. Not that he had any reasons to question their devotion to each other — he wasn't going to be leaving Jensen's side if he had any say in the matter, and Jensen was just as loyal. They _were_ planning on spending the rest of their lives together, though they might never have used those particular words.

With that in mind, marriage sounded like the obvious choice.

"Sure." Cougar smiled. "Let's get married."

The grin on Jensen's face would have been enough of a reward, but Cougar certainly didn't complain when Jensen turned his chair around and shot to his feet, pulling Cougar in for a deep, enthusiastic kiss.

Cougar would never tire of Jensen's kisses.

Most days, Cougar couldn't believe how lucky he was. Somehow, despite everything, he had been given a new life — a future — and he was going to share it with Jensen. Cougar had spent so long thinking a happy ending was out of his reach that he almost didn't know what to do with it now that he had it. Except treasure it, of course, with everything he had, for as long as he lived.

"Happy engagement," Jensen mumbled against Cougar's lips, his voice trembling ever so slightly. He grabbed a hold of the scarf wrapped around Cougar's neck and started steering them out of the room. "Let's celebrate."

Cougar raised an amused eyebrow and earned himself a wide, wicked grin in return.

"In the bedroom," Jensen clarified — rather unnecessarily, Cougar might add.

Cougar still laughed, helpless and happy, and followed, content to let Jensen take the lead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it? There's fluff and a happy ending, so that's something?
> 
>  **BEFORE YOU LEAVE!** During the entirety of 2018 I am open for art trades and fic trades to all of you Losers fans, so if you're interested in that, [go here to find out more](http://amethystinawrites.tumblr.com/post/169044434668/hey-losers-its-time)!


End file.
